1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste sealing apparatus for garbage, used diapers, medical wastes, and other waste materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in a hospital, a nursing and healthcare facility for elderly people and the like, nurses and staff members visit rooms of patients and elderly people to change their diapers. There is, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3069593 (FIG. 7) which discloses a diaper changing cart used for carrying unused diapers and towels for changing diapers of patients and elderly people and for collecting and discarding the changed and used diapers and towels.
As shown in FIG. 15, this diaper changing cart 51 stores clean unused disposal diapers, disposal pads, cloth diapers and towel in a clean stuff storage 52. The door 54 provided on a front face of a cart main body 53 is rotatably opened so that a pedestal 55 is slidably pulled out. On a frame 57 is attached a plastic bag 56 in which used disposal diapers and cloth diapers are dumped. This diaper changing cart being carried around to patients' rooms, a nurse changes diapers there, opens a lid 58, dumps changed diapers or used towels in the plastic bag 56.
However, there has been a problem that unpleasant smells float around from wastes such as used diapers and the like while the cart being carried around. Further, in addition to the hospital and the nursing facility for elderly people as described above, there has been a similar problem in a household that unpleasant smells often float around emitted from wastes such as garbage dumped and kept in a plastic garbage box.
In another example of a waste sealing apparatus shown in FIG. 16, after a waste 61 is thrown in through a throw-in port 62, when a cover 63 is closed, an activation switch is turned on, and pressure bonding rolls 64 are rotated to pressure-bond sealing sheets 65 fed in a opposed fashion, whereby the waste is sealed. Then, a lever 66 is manually pulled down to cut the sealing sheets 65. Such apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4066000 (FIG. 3).
However, in this apparatus, the activation switch is not turned on unless the cover is closed, and the sealing sheets 65 need to be cut manually. Therefore, pathogenic bacteria present on a user's hand are prone to attach to the apparatus, and the staff members cannot work efficiently. In addition, a cutting mechanism of this apparatus cannot cut the sealing sheets 65 at and from an end part thereof, and it takes more time to cut sheets compared with cutting at and from an end part. And cutting blade thereof is exposed, which leads to less safe conditions. Due to the malfunction, the apparatus sometimes cut a waste containing a liquid substance, which leads to the cutting blade's easy rusting.